


Phenomenal Opportunity

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Office Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: The main question on every Smackdown viewer's mind after the April 24th, 2018 edition of Smackdown - why exactly was AJ Styles in Shane McMahon's locker room in the first place?





	Phenomenal Opportunity

**April 24th, 2018**

 

Allen rubs his hands over each other as he stands outside Shane McMahon’s office, hyping himself up to talk to the boss. He knows they have a pretty good relationship now with all the respect for each other but he still needs to go in there sounding confident and sure of himself. The more confident he sounds, the more Shane will give into his demands. And if that doesn’t work… well, Allen knows how to make great use of his body.

Blowing out a breath, he tilts his head side to side before suddenly walking into his office. “Heya, Shane-O, what’s good?” Allen asks, watching as Shane sets his laptop back in his bag.

“Ah, Allen - sorry, _AJ,_ good to see you as always.” Shane clears his throat. “What can I do for you today?” He asks as he sets the bag by the back wall before plopping a seat right in his office chair.

_ He’s so used to calling me by my first name. _

“So…” Allen flips his hair back behind his shoulder, walking over to the desk to trail his hand along the fine wooden edge. “Shane… I need to ask ya somethin’. I need a favor”

Shane leans back in his chair, hands clasped on top of his lap as he watches Allen walk around. “And what kind of favor is that?”

“I wanna fight Shinsuke tonight.” Allen tells him, looking up to his face. “Thinkin’ me and my boys can rough him up, maybe some three on three action.”

Shane hums thoughtfully and looks down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together. “I’m not sure, AJ, maybe we should just save that for Backlash instead of blowing it all tonight.”

Allen blinks a few times before a smirk graces his features. He would’ve thought Shane would be all for it because, to Allen, it sounds like a phenomenal main event. Smackdown’s gone crazy with tag team matches too for whatever reason so this offer should’ve been a piece of cake for Shane to accept. In fact, it _was_  a piece of cake for him to accept but that was too easy for Allen. He wants a challenge, a really _hot_  challenge - he can’t just waltz in here and get what he wants like he did minutes prior!

 

_ “Hey, babe!” Allen announces with a bright smile as he waltzes into the room, wearing his ring gear. “Got something to ask ya!” _

_ “Nice to see you too, babe.” Shane says as he closes the laptop lid. Unlike his boyfriend, he’s not dressed for in ring competition - he wore jeans along with a short sleeve black polo. “What’s up?” _

_ “I need to give Shinsuke a piece of my mind.” Allen rubs his hands together. “Can me and my Club buds beat him up?” _

_ Shane purses his lips together and rubs his chin in thought but it doesn’t take him long to mull over the benefits of this. With a nod, he looks back up to his boyfriend. “Sure, I’ll set it up for the main event tonight.” _

_ “... oh.” _

_ Shane grins rather weirdly and tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. “That’s what you want, right?” _

_ “Yeah… no, yeah, it is.” Allen nods, crossing his arms over his chest. He presses his lips together and rolls them back, looking off to the side… and then the other side… and back… _

_ “What are…” Shane shakes his head. “What are you doing?” _

_ Allen stays silent for a few moments before he rolls his eyes and exhales a long sigh. “Okay, I thought I’d have to do more for that. But you just kinda… hand me stuff.” _

_ “Yeah, what you asked for is reasonable.” Shane nods. “You don’t think I gave it to you just because I, you know, give it to you, right?” _

_ “That’s the thing.” Allen points his finger at Shane, wagging it up and down as he walks closer. “You’re not some corrupt authority figure. But I mean… it’d be kinda fun, wouldn’t it?” He smiles and shows his teeth with it. _

_ “Er, what would be kinda fun?” _

_ “Fucking you for an opportunity.” _

_ “... Allen, I don’t think-” _

_ “I’m not actually fucking you for an opportunity.” Allen rolls his eyes. “It’s just uh, you know…” He shrugs, dropping the finger. “Roleplay.” _

_ Shane raises his eyebrows high and he grins rather wide as he checks Allen out. “Well why didn’t you just say that? I love a good roleplay with you.” _

_ “So you wanna do it?” Allen asks, a tinge of hope in his sentence as he walks backwards to the door. _

_ “Yeah, let’s try this again.” Shane tells him as he stands up from his chair, going to unplug his laptop. “Go back out, then come back in and...” He turns back to Allen, pressing his hands together before he spreads them out in an arc.  “Seduce me.” Shane says with a dreamy sort of air. _

So it’s obvious what Allen needs to do to get this Shane on his side.

 

“If there was a man out there looking to low blow you any chance they got, you’d be looking for a way to rough ‘em up too.” Allen notes as he makes it to Shane’s side of the desk. “You wouldn’t wanna wait until Backlash.”

“I understand but I’m just looking out for the best interests of the company.” Shane responds quite professionally. “It’s nothing personal, AJ.”

Allen slowly licks along his lips, his gaze dipping to Shane’s crotch. Though he’s soft right now, the jeans do nothing to hide his natural bulge. He swallows when Shane drops his hand to rest high up on his thighs, fingers splaying out with the fingertips grazing just along that bulge.

_ Think it’s time for that seduction. _

He blinks ahead at the wall in front of him, keeping his eyes averted from Shane as he walks behind his chair. Allen rests his hand on the arm of the chair, trailing it upwards before moving it off to rest on Shane’s arm. The hand slowly moves up to grab his shoulder and he rests his chin on top of the chair, the other hand resting on top of Shane’s shoulder too. He can’t help the grin that appears when he feels Shane’s shoulders tense up and they tense up even more when Allen’s hot breath ghosts over the shell of Shane’s ear.

“You’re the last person to talk to me about _personal.”_ Allen breathes. “Remember Sami and Kevin?”

Shane breathes in deeply, looking down to watch as Allen’s hands move to rest right over his pecs. His eyes close when Allen’s nose bumps against his neck and he shivers when his soft lips graze over his skin. “If I also remember, they were a thorn in your side too.” Shane reminds him as he tilts his head to the side to give Allen more access. “You were just as glad as I was when they left.”

“I was. So knowing that… you should be on my side, _Shane.”_ Shane’s name is a bit louder than all the other words, done to remind him that he’s still a part of reality. “After all this time…” Allen presses the most gentle, most soft kiss to Shane’s neck as he runs one of his hands down Shane’s stomach, past the belt of his jeans to rest right over that thick bulge. “What am I gonna have to do to get what I want from you?”

A hot breath escapes from Shane’s mouth as he brings both of his hands to his belt, already beginning the process of undoing that and his pants. “Figure it out.” Shane’s voice is a low rumble. “Smackdown’s the land of opportunity, AJ, and I know a good opportunity sitting in front of you right now.” He tells him, right as he pops open the button of his jeans to show off the boxers he has on underneath.

This time, it’s Allen’s hot breath that leaves him involuntarily. His blue eyes glaze dark with lust as he stares down at Shane’s open jeans, that window of opportunity staring him straight in the face. Swallowing back his lust to regain control, he slips his hand into Shane’s boxers to take out his thick, hardening cock to give it slow strokes. “I’m feeling a real _thick_  opportunity right here.” Allen’s voice is raspy and deep with desire. “Are you gonna give me what I want if I take it?”

Shane moans as he thrusts into Allen’s hand and the moan shifts into a gasp when Allen latches onto his neck. “Fuck…” He breathes. “If you take it real good for me, I’ll give you whatever you want.” Shane promises.

Allen’s hand tightens its grip on Shane’s shaft right as his lips go harder on their suction. He drags his mouth back and forth to further agitate the skin before he slowly pulls off, his thumb swiping over the head of Shane’s cock to collect the precome beading before he brings it to his mouth. Shane turns his head to the side to look into Allen’s eyes while his hand rests over the new hickey Allen has marked onto him. When he sees Allen’s slick thumb at his lips, Shane’s gaze drops to watch as Allen sucks the precome off and he can’t help the groan he gives when he sees that hot sight.

“You taste good.” Allen winks, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Shane’s lips before he stands up straight again. “I hope I’ll get a better taste next time but right now, I think you should show me what you mean when you tell me to take it real good for you.” He raises an eyebrow as he stands by the side of Shane’s desk, slightly bending over with his hands on the desk surface. “There’s a lotta things you could mean by that.” Allen points out as he gives Shane an equally pointed look, the corner of his mouth tilted into a smile.

Shane glances down to his hard cock, reflecting on the many ways he wants Allen to take it. He needs to make a decision now - they can do the rest later in the privacy of their hotel room but what’s going to be the best way for the both of them right now in this interesting roleplay they’re in?

 

Once he settles on an answer, he gets up from the chair and goes over to his bag to grab the bottle of lube before he makes his way behind Allen. “The way you’re standing right now is good. Well, almost.” Shane says as he puts the lube on top of the desk, his other hand moving up to thread into Allen’s long hair.

Allen chuckles and furrows his eyebrows. “Almost? What do you-” He’s cut off by his own groan as Shane shoves the side of his face down to the desk and soon, he feels a gust of air hitting his bare ass - Shane must’ve pulled his tights down too.

Shane leans over Allen’s back, his cock grinding up against the crack of Allen’s ass. He moves his mouth by Allen’s ear, breathing hotly against it much like Allen did to him earlier. “Do what I say.” Shane orders in a firm voice. “Do that and you’ll get your opportunity against Shinsuke tonight. Understand?”

Allen screws his eyes shut at all the sensations, trying to keep himself focused on maintaining this character for this game of theirs. But he’s trying so hard to focus again that he doesn’t answer Shane and Shane doesn’t really like that.

Shane tugs Allen’s head back hard by his hair and relishes in the loud, pained cry he gives. He doesn’t take too long to bask in that glorious noise, however, for he needs to show Allen who the boss here is - literally. “Do you understand, yes or no?”

“Y-Yes.” Allen nods. “Yes sir.”

“That’s all I needed.” Shane says as he lets go of Allen’s hair, allowing his head to drop back down to the desk. “Hand me back the lube.”

Allen grabs the lube and hands it back to Shane without a word.

“Good boy.” Shane praises as he pops open the cap, squeezing the contents out onto his fingers so he could smear the substance over Allen’s hole. “You don’t need to be loosened up, do you?”

“Pretty sure we did that earlier.” Allen mumbles as he recalls the way Shane fucked him right before they left for the show - they lead a pretty active, fun sex life, as you can see.

“What was that?” Shane asks as he pops his thumb inside Allen’s hole.

“N-No, I don’t need to be loosened up.” Allen shakes his head with a grunt at the intrusion. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

He likes the burn when Shane’s thick cock breaches the rim of his hole anyways. It stretches him wide and fills him so quick, so much _better_  than anybody else Allen has ever been with - and he’s been with quite a number of guys. There’s one thing, however, that sets Shane apart from the many men that made temporary residence in Allen’s life and that’s the fact that Shane cares. Even in their roughest of sessions, Shane still makes it a point to show Allen that he loves him, whether it’s by placing an uncharacteristically soft kiss to his lips or very lovingly stroking his hand along Allen’s body, Allen can see it by the smallest signs.

“And if things get too much?” Shane asks, staring at the back of Allen’s head. “You’ll let me know, won’t you?”

And then sometimes Shane will show he cares with questions like that, questions that fall perfectly in line with the facade he’s created for whatever sex they’re having but still show remnants of the perfectly sweet person he is underneath.

“Again, promise.” Allen looks back to Shane with a small smile before he rests the side of his head back against the desk. He presses his lips together as he spreads out his legs more, bracing himself for when Shane finally penetrates him. “What’s the hold up, McMahon?” He asks, slipping right back into his character. “Not changin’ your mind now, are you?”

Shane narrows his eyes at him, wondering where Allen got the audacity to question him. He takes his thumb out and slaps Allen hard against his ass to pull another cry from the other man. “I go at my own pace, don’t tell me what to do. I’m the one in charge, _AJ,_ but if you want it so bad?” He says as he grabs his cock, giving it a few jerks as he lines it up with Allen’s hole before he immediately pushes inside with no additional fanfare. Allen throws his head back at the sudden impalement, grasping at something, _anything_  on this desk to keep him steady but much to his misfortune, the desk is completely clean. With a small whine at this knowledge, he settles for clenching his hands into fists and his nails dig into the tender flesh of his palms which somewhat works to keep him steady.

“If you want it so bad…” Shane reiterates. “Then I guess I have no choice but to give this slutty hole what it wants.” He reaches both of his hands out to grab both of Allen’s so he could place them on the middle of Allen’s back. Shane pins his hands there with both of his own before he proceeds to drive the point of giving his slutty hole what it wants back home. He begins to relentlessly fuck into Allen’s core, releasing low, harsh sounding groans with every few thrusts and Allen’s moans are loud, reverberating throughout the office 

“Oh god, _fuck,_ that’s right, Shane, fuck me.” He grits the words through his teeth, lidding his eyes open. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“I mean every fucking inch of it.” Shane replies as he gives a particular hard thrust to Allen’s prostate before he pulls out to the tip. “Fuck, you feel so good - need to just keep you in my office so I can play with you whenever I want.”

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Allen breathes as he circles his hips, desperately trying to get Shane back inside him - which Shane notes and so he quickly does something about it.

“If I tell you to beg, you’ll do it?” Shane asks, thrusting into his prostate once more before he’s back out to the tip and he smirks at Allen’s annoyed grunt. “Miss my cock that much, huh? We haven’t even started.”

Allen swallows before he rolls his lips together, like he’s internally weighing the pros and cons of begging in his mind - he’s not a proud beggar but when he does beg, god _damn,_ it’s hard to say no.

“Go on, beg.” Shane urges. “Tell me how much you want my cock. How it’s so much _better_  than all the others you’ve had and trust me, I know how much cock you’ve taken.” He smacks his lips together, darting his tongue out to run the tip of it along his lips. “But none of those cocks are as good as mine, huh?”

“N-No, Shane.” Allen shakes his head. “You… you’re already so good, we’ve barely started but I just _know_  and I know the others isn’t gonna be enough. Please, pl-please, fuck me.” He pleads, flipping his hair back when his bangs fall in front of his eyes. “Fuck my hole, fill me up, wreck me, do every fuckin’ thing you can to me.” He growls the words through his teeth, his need to be fucked far greater than his want to preserve his dignity - but they both know that Allen secretly likes the thrill of being degraded regardless. “Gimme that fat cock, Shane, c’mon.”

_“Perfect_  job.” Shane praises, digging his nails harshly into Allen’s wrists before he lets go to give him free rein again. “Hope you know that you beg reeeeal pretty.”

Allen curls and uncurls his fingers when he feels his newfound freedom and he shoots them forward to hold onto the sides of the desks, nails dragging into the wood - looks like he found some anchorage after all! And he needs it right now for when Shane slams back into him to continue his relentless pace from before but it’s even _faster,_ even **harder,** and god does it hurt but it feels so ** _good_**  too and Allen loves it all, loves every single fucking feeling that’s tearing through his body right now.

 

“Like that big cock?” Shane asks as he slides his hand up into Allen’s hair again, slotting his fingers through the stands to grab ahold. “Cause I fucking love your ass.” He growls as he smacks Allen’s ass, looking down to watch it jiggle before he smacks it again. “Most perfect fucking ass I’ve ever been inside, you know that?”

“Y-Yes, yes, Shane!” Allen exclaims, his mouth falling open with a loud moan as Shane pulls his head back. “You’re so big in me, Shane, and you’re fucking me so good, I don’t want you to stop!” He feels a loud whine coming on and he presses his lips together to stifle it but Shane can hear it, barely, but he can hear it.

Furrowing his eyebrows together in curiosity, he slows his thrusts down to another stop while he purposefully yanks on Allen’s hair. He does it harshly to see if that’s enough to free that whine and yes, yes it was. Satisfied with Allen’s whine, one of the most prettiest noises Shane has heard, he resumes his thrusts. “Don’t hold back from me, baby, you know I’m gonna love every single noise that comes from that pretty mouth. Don’t be shy.”

Allen’s tongue pokes around inside his cheek in irritation when the thrusts slow down. First he teases Allen by pulling out almost all the way but now he’s downright stopping? For fucks sake, Allen’s trying to get fucked like a whore here! Fine, he wants noise? Allen will give him noise. He’ll give him a lot of noise.

“Don’t be shy in fucking me then.” He snarls, knowing he shouldn’t backtalk Shane but he cares more about being fucked right now. Allen starts to push back on Shane’s cock to effectively fuck himself and it’s nowhere near as fast as Shane was but considering Allen’s strength and stamina, it’s damn near close. He lets out loud, long moans as he fucks himself and he closes his eyes, dropping his head forward while he focuses on getting himself off.

Shane’s perfectly fine with these turn of events. He slides up the hem of his own shirt to get a better view as Allen fucks himself, his other hand pushing up the back of Allen’s shirt to expose more of that hot, built body. He then slides that hand back down to rest right above Allen’s big, round ass. “I’m fine watching you.” Shane says. “Fuck yourself, baby, show me how much you want this dick… god yeah, you should see how fucking hot this is from where I’m at. You really wanna fight Shinsuke tonight, huh?”

What? Oh, right! Allen totally forgot the main reason they were doing this in the first place! Yes, absolutely he wants to fight Shinsuke tonight. He wants to beat him hard and rip out his hair from his head! Not to mention all the low blows Shinsuke keeps giving him because one day, he’s gonna punch Allen in the dick real hard and that’s really gonna put a damper on his and Shane’s sexual activities - that’s not good at all. That’s quite terrible. If Shinsuke wants to stab him in the back then that’s fine but come on, man… punching him in the family jewels? You don’t do that. You just don’t.

Allen knows he did that to Dean before but Dean deserved it. He was really annoying.

 

“Gotta do whatever it takes to get what I want.” Allen flips his hair back, pushing his ass all the way back against Shane and wriggling his hips around so the head of Shane’s cock could grind constantly against his prostate. The moan he gives is exaggerated, a bit dramatic, but Shane wants him to make noise so he’ll make the most pornographic noises he can think of. “Wanna fight Shinsuke but now I want you, _daddy.”_ He mewls, tilting his head so he can peer back over his shoulder at Shane.

Shane feels a pair of eyes burning into him and he looks up into Allen’s eyes. The familiar name finally registers in his mind. “Daddy? So that’s what we’re gonna do, huh?”

Allen smirks hugely, running a hand back through his hair. “Couldn’t resist.” With a chuckle, he turns his head back around and continues to circle his hips. The loud moan he gives this time isn’t exaggerated at all and it’s very real, just as real as the pleasure that’s beginning to spread through his body. “Oh fuck, daddy, I’m close…” He gasps. “So close…”

“I’ll take the honors from here.” Shane breathes as he grabs Allen’s hips, putting all of his energy into fucking the younger man with as much strength as he can muster - sure, he doesn’t wrestle all the time like Allen does but he’s just as strong. He _did_  have a pretty good fight with him at the grandest stage of all, after all.

Shane’s just as close as Allen is and though his thrusts grow more rigged and choppy the closer he gets, the pleasure still remains steady and evergrowing for the both of them. Allen lets the noises fall freely, mostly groans and cries as the pleasure ebbs in and out and Shane is mostly panting, moans escaping him here and there as the pleasure grows more near.

Like most of the time when they fuck, Allen’s the one who comes first and he does it untouched, like almost every other time they fuck. Allen drops the side of his head against the desk, reaching his hand down during the middle of his climax to jerk himself off and keep the pleasure going and as he does this, his ass tightens and clenches around Shane which quickly sends Shane into his own orgasm as well.

With one thrust, two thrusts, Shane drives back into Allen’s liquid heat with a shuddering moan. He rocks in and out of him, eyes closing as he basks in the intense pleasure that only Allen’s ass could bring him. Even though Shane and him have finished, the fun still isn’t over - there’s one thing left that Shane has to do. He pulls out of Allen and Allen groans, reaching a hand back to feel at his now empty hole. Shane usually decides to stay inside him for a few minutes longer after they’re finished but considering they’re backstage at a live show, they don’t have that luxury. Shane makes up for it though, oh boy, does he.

He drops to his knees behind Allen and grabs his asscheeks with both hands, spreading them apart to get a good look at Allen’s hole. When the come leaks out, Shane dives in to lick up the mess and Allen’s eyes blow wide in satisfaction before they flutter back close, moaning softly as Shane licks and kisses at his hole. Shane’s hands knead his ass as he mouths over his hole, tracing his tongue along the rim before it pushes inside. He swirls it around against Allen’s internal walls for a minute or two before pulling it back out and after sucking at his hole, kissing and licking at it for a few more minutes, Shane decides that’s a good time to call an end to their fun. Not that it’s ever a good time to end their fun but they have jobs to do.

 

“Let’s do that again.” Allen nods, very slowly standing back up. “I’ll get Shinsuke next week.” He rests a hand on his back, scrunching his face as he tries to crack it.

“You’re gonna get him this week.” Shane chuckles, standing up as well and redoing his jeans. “But we’ll do it again after the show.” Shane shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring ahead at Allen’s ass and pouting a little when Allen pulls up his tights.

“You promise?” Allen asks as he turns around to face his boyfriend, walking the very few steps over to him. “Cause you know me, I’m a huge slut for that cock.”

“That’s one of the reasons I love you.” Shane grins, wrapping an arm around Allen’s waist and leaning down to kiss him. “Wanna know another reason I love you?”

“Hmm?” Allen grins, resting a hand on Shane’s chest. “What's that?”

“Because you’re absolutely _phenomenal_  at what you do, and that’s going out there and beating people like Shinsuke up.” Shane nods and pats Allen’s ass before he motions to the door. “Now go out there and show the world what you can do!”

Allen blinks a few times and rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he proceeds to the door. “Alright, I get it. I’m goin’ to beat up Shinsuke now. Thanks, boss.”

“Boss? You're not gonna call me babe?” Shane asks, holding his arms out.

“Thanks, _babe.”_ Allen corrects himself with a smile as he looks back to Shane. “I love you.”

Shane huffs a chuckle through his nose and smiles back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I love you too. Oh, and wear a cup in your match, okay?” He advises. “Seriously, you need to start wearing a cup.”

“You really are my daddy.” Allen chuckles, shaking his head as he opens the door. “Woah. Hey, Renee!”

 

Shane shakes his head, both fondly and in amusement as he heads back to his desk. He opens up his bag and grabs the tissues, going over to the side of the desk to clean up the mess Allen made. He probably should’ve had Allen clean it up before he left but he’s got a lot on his plate with this Shinsuke thing so it’s the little things that’ll make his day better. Whether it’s wiping his come after some awesome sex, leaving him a good morning text when they’re apart from each other, or brushing Allen’s hair for him after a long day.

Shane would give Allen absolutely anything he wants and it’s not because he’s giving it to him - it’s because he loves, trusts, and respects him more than anybody else.


End file.
